


The Lone Doctor

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Early in Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: Hiiro walks into the abandoned hospital Taiga has been making his home. The blue rider wants clear answers from the guy who let Saki die, and he won’t let him get away this time.





	The Lone Doctor

Hiiro walks into the abandoned hospital Taiga has been making his home. The blue rider wants clear answers from the guy who let Saki die, and he won’t let him get away this time. Opening the door of the main office with such force that makes it feel like the old building will fall apart he is only greeted with a “oh it’s just you” grunt. But Hiiro is determined and stomping inside he grabs the unlicensed doctor by the collar.

“Why did you let Saki die?” he growls. And on his face was the same expression of pure anger he always had when dealing with the black and white haired man. But the words were blunter this time around and for Taiga that triggered terrible flashbacks, flashbacks he would get every night until the guilt and anxiety wore him out enough to sleep. He did let Saki die, it was all his fault. But what was the use of feeling guilty? What was the use of letting Hiiro know hot pathethic he was? None of that would fix the biggest mistake of his life, instead he replies by standing up from his desk and yelling words he did not even process before opening his mouth.

The argument ends with Taiga pushing Hiiro against a wall and before the shorter doctor has a chance to lash out back at him he is interrupted with lips pressing against his. Taiga knows he can’t bring Saki back, but he hopes he can at least distract Hiiro from his pain… even if it’s only for a brief time.


End file.
